


Breathe

by limeybabyyy



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Asthma, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27231889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limeybabyyy/pseuds/limeybabyyy
Summary: Michael is having an asthma attack and Ben has to save him before it's too late.
Relationships: Ben Bruckner/Michael Novotny
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, y’all! So, I decided to write another fanfic with Michael and Ben, since I was thinking about what to write with them and this one is one of them I had in mind xD. Anyways, if you liked it, feel free to give me kudos and reviews. Thanks!

Michael's POV

Ben and I are jogging around the neighborhood. I've decided to become vegan as of recently, so we bought vegan and plant based food, rather than meat. As we are stopping to take a break, I felt my breathing becoming shallow and hard. My chest was hurting and it was getting difficult to breathe. I was coughing so hard and I was wheezing. 

"Michael, try to breathe. Okay?" Ben assured me, holding my hand. My breathing alone was getting worse and I felt like I was going to pass out. 

"Ben...I...need...my...inhaler." I said in between breaths, feeling worse than before. I passed out and he caught me. 

"Michael, you're going to be alright." He said, holding me with one hand, the other one with his hand. He dialed 911 and called for an ambulance.

"911, what's your emergency?" A voice said to him. 

"My partner is having an asthma attack. Please send help right away." Ben explained, giving out the address. 

Once the call was over, I couldn't remember what else happened, rather than the fact I was in an ambulance to a hospital. I woke up an hour later with an oxygen mask on, surrounded by my friends and mom. 

"What happened?" I asked, unaware of it all. 

"Mr. I-didn't-bring-my-goddamn-inhaler almost died. In other words, you brought yourself here." Brian said.

"You're not helping. Michael, why didn't you bring your inhaler?" My mom said softly. 

"I didn't think I would need it." I told her. 

"You know you're supposed to have it all times with you. Even if your symptoms are dormant, you still need to have it. Okay?" She said sternly. 

"Yes, Ma." I nodded. 

"It wasn't my fault. I didn't know Michael has asthma." Ben said frantically. 

"It's more like–" Brian was about to say but he had his ass pinched and I smiled in laughter. "Fine. I won't say it. It's–" He was about to say something else but got yelled at.

"Brian!" Everyone exclaimed. 

"Fine. You all are a bunch of wussies. See, it's better than saying pussies." He rolled his eyes. 

"Leave!" Ben shouted at him. I was on the verge of laughter afterwards.

"Okay." He said, terrified at this point. 

That day, I was working my ass off, getting these new comics in display. Ben came by with a bag of bagels and coffee. He didn't say much, which concerned me. I wasn't sure if he was mad at me or himself. "Ben, are you alright?" I asked him. He wasn't saying anything. He was hiding himself in shame and I knew he was going to cry. I hugged him and told him I'm okay and that he shouldn't worry too much. 

"Michael, I love you so much. But I just can't stand the fact you almost died again." Ben wiped his eyes, but continued on crying.

"It's alright. You're not alone. I was scared for myself as well. I haven't had an asthma attack since I was 16." I said. He grabbed my face and kissed me. 

"Thank you for letting me know. You're the sweetest husband in the world." He smiled, kissing me again and biting my ear softly. We laughed and a customer showed up. 

“Talk to you later?”

“You know it.”


End file.
